Double Berry Madness
by Deadblackkat
Summary: Ichigo was injected with a strange liquid, creating a clone of himself, only one problem... the clone is a girl! What happens when the clone is in Aizen's hands? You decide! F!IchigoXAizen? or F!IchigoXUlquiorra?
1. Chapter 1

**_Wow! my first Fan fiction on here! yay! if there are any errors, please tell me..._**

**_DBK: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!! (although i wish i did... T^T)_**

**_Slight AizenXIchigo(F), and Ichigo(M)XRukia_**

**_Ichigo is injected with a strange drug that splits him into two people, only the clone is a girl! What will happen when Aizen gets his hands on the clone?_**

* * *

"Come on, Shinigami... get back up. I ain't through with ya yet!" Grimmjow said, bouncing back and forth. He kept his eyes on the bloodied Shinigami below him. This was the second time Ichigo had to fight him... but this time, he had his mask. Grimmjow couldn't touch Ichigo when he had it on... but the damned thing broke just as Ichigo was about to finish Grimmjow off. Ichigo stood, staring up at him, trying to catch his breath a bit. Grimmjow came down and then stabbed Ichigo in the arm with something. "Tch... you lose... too bad I can't kill ya yet... Aizen wants a certain berry alive." Grimmjow's breath was hot against Ichigo's neck.

"Y...you bastard." Ichigo managed to say before he blacked out. Grimmjow looked at the twisting and jerking body below him when a Garganta opened up revealing the quarto Espada, Ulquiorra.

"Did you complete the mission?" Ulquiorra said, emotionless.

"Yeah... he got Szayel's stuff inside him. We just gotta wait fer the results, right?"

"That was the plan." Ulquiorra said then his eyes turned down to the 'trash' below him. "Looks like it's taking effect..." as if on cue, Ichigo was engulfed in light, and when it subsided, there were two people laying there, one with a mask on, wrapped in bandages that covered every inch, and laying on their stomach, and the other with a shinigami uniform, turned up to the sky. Ulquiorra looked at the two and decided to let Grimmjow pick. "Choose which one to take back to Aizen-Sama."

"The one with the mask looks stronger..." Grimmjow said, remembering that mask Ichigo had put on to fight him. He walked up to the unconscious form with the mask and hefted it over his shoulder. "Let's go..." Grimmjow opened up a Garganta and walked through. Hitsugaya and the others came just in time to see the two retreating forms and one bloodied body. They picked up Ichigo carefully and brought him to Urahara's shop.

"My, my... such a dirty package... his Reatsu is small, but there." Urahara said, inspecting the boy. "Do you have any other information I may need?"

"Not that we know of. We'll have to wait until he wakes up." Hitsugaya said. Rukia was beside Ichigo, holding his hand.

"Ichigo, please don't die..." Rukia whispered, then laid down next to him to keep him warm because of blood loss. She fell asleep with her arm across his chest.

**_***Hueco Mundo***_**

"Aisen-Sama, we return with the copy." Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow set the form on the floor. Aizen looked over at the sleeping form and smiled when he saw the mask.

"Take him to the room with the Hogyoku. He will be changed tonight!" Aizen ordered, and Ulquiorra nodded then picked up the form, his eyes growing wide, but quickly went back to normal. He took the form to the room and set it down on the floor in front of the radiant gem. Aizen walked in and picked up the gem. "Now, with the Hogyoku nearly at full power, we will begin." A light shone from the small gem and the form below it was engulfed in the light. Everyone heard the bloodcurdling scream from the supposedly sleeping form. When the light vanished, a girl sat there, nothing on. Her long, orange hair covered most of her exposed parts and she looked up at the men, who's eyes widened with shock (except Ulquiorra, he already knew). "I thought this was a clone of Ichigo!" Aizen said to Ulquiorra.

"Ask her for her name." Ulquiorra said.

"What is your name?" Aizen turned towards the girl, who's eyes focused on him.

"Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo." She said. Aizen looked at her and then turned away. "Where... where am I? Why am I here?" Ichigo asked.

"You are an Arrancar, loyal only to me. You will be the Cero espada, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at the man with the slicked back brown hair.

"What should I call you?" she asked.

"Aizen." He said. "You may call me Aizen." Aizen held out a white outfit. "Put this on."

"Aizen..." Ichigo said and stood up and grabbed the outfit and put it on. The white fabric felt comfortable and she looked at Aizen then went down to one knee. "I will serve Lord Aizen and do as he pleases without any complaint." Aizen smiled when he heard this.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! i'm not dead! just really BUSY...

I do not own bleach.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, take her to your room. She'll be your responsibility until she fully knows this place."

"Yes, Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra grabbed the long-haired Ichigo and both of them walked towards a door with a number 'four' on it. He was about to open it when a high pitched scream caught his ears. He turned around to see Ichigo pinned against the wall with a somewhat pissed off Nnoitra.

"Ya mean ta tell me tha this scrawny bitch is possibly gonna be outranking one of us?" Nnoitra stuck his face into Ichigo's. "She sorta looks like tha' Orange-haired fool from ya vision before... Wonder wha' she tastes like..." At that, Ichigo became somewhat pissed, and before Nnoitra could do anything, his arm was torn off and now it hung limply from Ichigo's hand. Her eyes became more golden and a killing intent surrounded her. She held out two fingers and a black cero started to form. Ulquiorra stopped and pushed her hand down.

"Stop... this Trash isn't worth killing." Ichigo stopped and just glared at the somewhat scared fifth espada. She then started walking to the open door that led to Ulquiorra's room. Ulquiorra looked down at Nnoitra. "Any objections now?"

"Tha Bitch..." Was all that Nnoitra said before standing and walking away. Ulquiorra walked into his room finally to see Ichigo sleeping on his bed. He sighed and sat down on the couch and just watched the steady rise and fall of Ichigo's chest.

***Real world with other Ichigo***

"Ichigo! Wake up! Dammit! GET UP!" A swift kick to the sleeping teen's abdomen woke him up.

"OW! RUKIA!!!!!" Ichigo sat up and immediately laid back down from the pain. "How long was I out?"

"About a week." Rukia crossed her arms. Ichigo looked at her. "I was getting worried, and Urahara said your wounds should be healed by now."

"Wounds? What wounds?" Ichigo tried to remember the fight with Grimmjow. He remembered being beaten and the mask, and suddenly collapsing to the ground, but there was something important he was forgetting, but he couldn't tell what it is. "Oh... from my fight with Grimmjow..."

"Baka! Did you honestly just remember that?"

"Yeah... but something's wrong... I feel like I'm missing something..."

"Missing? What did you get robbed?"

"No... like I'm missing a piece of my soul..." Ichigo was patting his chest for extra effect.

"Hmm... well the only thing different about you is your Reatsu... it's no longer black." Rukia said.

"What?!?" Ichigo said. He leaned back and shut his eyes to try to go to his inner world.

***Inner world of Ichigo***

"Zangetsu! Hichigo! Anyone?" Ichigo said, circling around until he saw Zangetsu perched atop his pole. "Ah Zangetsu, can you explain why I feel hollow, no pun intended. And where's Hichigo?"

"He's gone. He was sucked away." Zangetsu said and the teen looked at him with horror.

"He can't be! He was a part of my soul! He couldn't die!"

"Baka! He didn't die! He was just transferred into another 'you'!" Ichigo blinked and slowly absorbed the information.

"He's... inside another me?"

"Yes. During your fight with Grimmjow, Hichigo was so tired and decided to lay down near the edge of a building. The building then collapsed suddenly and he disappeared. Then half of your inner world broke off too. I'm guessing that Grimmjow injected some drug inside of you."

"When I find him... I'll kill him..."

"That's going to be hard... you have no mask anymore. How are you going to fight him?"


End file.
